


Ice Cold

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: The Razor Crests heating unit goes out on a bitterly cold planet. So, the reader must find a different source of warmth.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Kudos: 139





	Ice Cold

You’ve been working as a mechanic for the infamous Mandalorian for a couple years now. Through thick and thin you both have stuck it out together, helping each other when needed. But this takes the cake.

The job that Din is currently working has brough you both to some ice planet on the outer rim. You have been on plenty of planets before, but this one is by far the worst with nothing but ice and snow for miles as you look out of the Razor Crest.

“Remind me why you always pick the worst planets ever?” You ask as you both stare out into the snowstorm currently raging outside the door of the ship.

The man just huffs, “It’s not my fault. Blame the bounties.”

You roll your eyes, “Whatever, at least I don’t have to go out in that,” you observe, “I’m gonna stay my happy ass right here and work on the ship.”

You swear you hear the Mandalorian let out a small chuckle from under that helmet of his, but you can’t be sure. Before you can dwell too long on the small observation, Din has his rifle strapped to his back and is walking down the ramp.

“Try not to break anything in the process,” he teases, “I’ll be back before morning,” and with that, he’s off, the ramp of the Crest closing behind him and locking you inside.

* * *

Of course – _of course_ the ships heating unit goes out on the only planet you actually need it.

You are currently bent over the blasted contraption, several more layers of clothing adorning your shivering frame. You put gloves on earlier, but it was nearly impossible to work on the heating unit’s small parts with the clunky leather covering your fingers, so you took them off. While you are now able to work on the unit, your fingers are currently aching and numb, making you drop the screws and tools anyways.

You let out a loud groan as you finally find the source of the problem. The heaters converter had blown, no doubt from the stress of having to keep the large metal ship warm in such low temperatures. You can’t fix the unit until you get a new converter. Which means you’re stuck on the ship with no heat until Din gets back and gets you off this frozen rock.

 _Shit_.

* * *

It’s in the early hours of the morning when you hear the familiar creaking of the Crest’s ramp lowering and then closing once again. You can barely hear past the chattering of your teeth as you huddle under the only two blankets you could find. Despite your best efforts, you were absolutely freezing. You felt completely numb as you listened to Din throw the bounty into the carbonite before walking towards the bunk area where you were.

“Why is it so kriffing cold-“ he stops short when he sees your form curled up on your bunk, shaking violently.

“T-the uh-“ you try to speak past the shivering, “The heating unit when out. The c-converter’s busted, couldn’t f-fix it,” you stutter out clumsily.

You think you hear Din curse under his breath before letting out a small sigh, “We won’t be able to leave until at least first light. The storm got worse; I won’t be able to fly us out until it passes.”

You feel your heart sink at his words. You’ll have to sit here in the freezing cold until morning? You aren’t even sure you could actually make it that long, worry of frostbite coming to the front of your mind. But you choose not to say anything, opting instead for a small nod as you curl in tighter on yourself.

“S-sounds good,” you breath.

“Are you okay?” he asks quietly, voice soft as he takes in your rather pitiful state.

You want to tell him the truth, that _no_ you’re not okay. You’re freezing your ass off and frankly, you wish he would just take off the beskar and crawl under the blankets with you. You shake your head; you couldn’t do that. Din had no clue of your feelings for him, the feelings that you’ve had for him since the minute you started working with him. And you know he doesn’t feel the same way. So, you just nod your head again.

“I’ll be f-fine Din. Promise.”

You watch as the man hesitates for a moment, seemingly ready to refute your statement until he just gives you a curt nod. He quickly and methodically removes all his armor except for his helmet and slides into his bunk across from yours. You take this as your cue to try and get some sleep and roll over to face the wall. Your movement causes a new wave of frigid air to rush under the blanket and, if it’s even possible, you start to shiver worse. The next few moments are spent in torturous silence, the only sound being the chattering of your teeth. You hear Din get up from this cot, and you assume you’ve kept him from his own slumber with your shivering. You listen, waiting for him to climb up the ladder to the cockpit. However, you are shocked when he walks closer to you and another blast of cold air hits your back before the bed dips and it feels like personal heater has been placed behind you. You go to roll over but stop short when an arm wraps itself around your waist, pulling you into a firm and warm chest.

“Is this okay?” a familiar modulated voice asks.

You can already feel your shivering dying down as Din’s body heat envelops you and you sigh, nodding slowly, “Yeah Din, this is perfect,” you whisper, afraid of ruining the moment if you are too loud.

Din lets out a small sigh at your admission and tightens his hold on you, pulling you as close as possible. You take this moment to move your arm from the position against your chest down to Din’s. You let your hand fall over his own, slightly surprised when your hand meets flesh instead of the familiar feeling of leather. You instinctively thread your fingers through his, smiling when he gives your hand a small squeeze. This small action gives you the courage you need to say the words that you’ve kept buried for years.

“Din?” you ask, voice soft.

he hums in acknowledgment and you continue before your courage leaves you.

“I love you.”

Din doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and you feel yourself deflate at what you assume is his rejection. You move to take your hand from his but before you can get far, Din stops you – keeping your fingers tangled with his. He gives your hand a reassuring squeeze before tangling his legs with yours.

“I love you too _cyare_ ,” he whispers, tightening his hold on you once more.

A large smile tugs at your lips and you snuggle further under the blankets, relishing in the warmth of the man behind you as well as the warmth now blooming in your chest. Maybe this planet isn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr


End file.
